1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a matching circuit chip, a filter with a matching circuit and a duplexer mainly used for high-frequency apparatuses such as cellular phones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a duplexer comprises a high-impedance transmission line 2004 connected between a receiving filter 2006 and an antenna terminal 2002, and a high-impedance transmission line 2005 connected between the antenna terminal 2002 and a transmitting filter 2007 as shown in FIG. 21. Each of the transmission lines 2004 and 2005 is used to reverse the phase of the pass band frequency of its mating filter, thereby to obtain a high impedance condition at high frequencies. The transmission line 2004 is set so that the impedance of the receiving filter 2006 becomes open at the pass band frequencies of the transmitting filter 2007, and the transmission line 2005 is set so that the impedance of the transmitting filter 2007 becomes open at the pass band frequencies of the receiving filter 2006. As a result, a signal to be transmitted from the transmitting terminal 2003 to the antenna terminal 2002 is not affected by the receiving filter 2006, and a signal to be transmitted from the antenna terminal 2002 to the receiving terminal 2001 is not affected by the transmitting filter 2007. The circuit is thus used as a duplexer operating at a desired band.
In this kind of conventional duplexer, lines are required to be formed within a substrate having a low dielectric constant so that the transmission lines thereof have a sufficiently high impedance, thereby causing a problem of making the lengths of the lines longer and making the size of the duplexer larger. In addition, in the case when chip components are used instead of the transmission lines to form a matching circuit, problems are also caused; the number of components increases, and a frequency band wherein impedance matching can be attained becomes narrow.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, an object of the present invention is to achieve a matching circuit chip etc. which is simple in configuration and compact in size, and requires less number of components.
The 1st invention of the present invention is a matching circuit chip of an integrated shape comprising a plurality of terminals including a terminal for connection to a transmitting circuit or a receiving circuit, an antenna terminal for connection to an antenna, a first transmission line, a second transmission line and a third transmission line,
wherein (1) one end of said first transmission line is connected to one end of said second transmission line and one end of said third transmission line, (2) the other end of said first transmission line is connected to a first terminal among said plural terminals, (3) the other end of said second transmission line is connected to said antenna terminal, and (4) the other end of said third transmission line is connected to a second terminal among said plural terminals.
With this configuration, for example, the characteristic impedances of the first and third transmission lines are converted by the second transmission line, whereby impedance matching can be attained at the antenna terminal.
The 2nd invention of the present invention is a matching circuit chip in accordance with said 1st invention, wherein one end of a fourth transmission line is connected to the connection point of said first transmission line, said second transmission line and said third transmission line, and the other end of said fourth transmission line is grounded.
With this configuration, for example, a load to the second transmission line for performing impedance conversion can be reduced, and impedance matching can be attained in a wide frequency range.
The 3rd invention of the present invention is a matching circuit chip having a configuration wherein a first shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of a first dielectric layer, a second dielectric layer is laid (laminated)on said first shield electrode, a first transmission line electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said second dielectric layer, a third dielectric layer is laid on said first transmission line electrode, a second transmission line electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said third dielectric layer, a fourth dielectric layer is laid on said second transmission line electrode, a third transmission line electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said fourth dielectric layer, a fifth dielectric layer is laid on said third transmission line electrode, a second shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said fifth dielectric layer, a sixth dielectric layer is laid on said second shield electrode, and at least four end surface electrodes are disposed on the side surfaces of a dielectric comprising said stacked dielectric layers, wherein one end of said first transmission line electrode, one end of said second transmission line electrode and one end of said third transmission line electrode are electrically connected to one another, said end surface electrode connected to the other end of said first transmission line electrode is used as a first filter connection terminal, said end surface electrode connected to the other end of said second transmission line electrode is used as an antenna terminal, said end surface electrode connected to the other end of said third transmission line electrode is used as a second filter connection terminal, and said end surface electrodes connected to said first shield electrode and said second shield electrode are grounded.
With this configuration, for example, the transmission lines are formed in the dielectric layers, whereby the lengths of the lines can be shortened, and a compact matching circuit can be formed.
The 4th invention of the present invention is a matching circuit chip having a configuration wherein a first shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of a first dielectric layer, a second dielectric layer is laid (laminated) on said first shield electrode, a first transmission line electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said second dielectric layer, a seventh dielectric layer is laid on said first transmission line electrode, a third shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said seventh dielectric layer, a third dielectric layer is laid on said third shield electrode, a second transmission line electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said third dielectric layer, an eighth dielectric layer is laid on said second transmission line electrode, a fourth shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said eighth dielectric layer, a fourth dielectric layer is laid on said fourth shield electrode, a third transmission line electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said fourth dielectric layer, a fifth dielectric layer is laid on said third transmission line electrode, a second shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said fifth dielectric layer, and a sixth dielectric layer is laid on said second shield electrode, and at least four end surface electrodes are disposed on the side surfaces of a dielectric comprising said stacked dielectric layers, wherein one end of said first transmission line electrode, one end of said second transmission line electrode and one end of said third transmission line electrode are electrically connected to one another, said end surface electrode connected to the other end of said first transmission line electrode is used as a first filter connection terminal, said end surface electrode connected to the other end of said second transmission line electrode is used as an antenna terminal, said end surface electrode connected to the other end of said third transmission line electrode is used as a second filter connection terminal, and said end surface electrodes connected to said first shield electrode, said second shield electrode are grounded, said third shield electrode and said fourth shield electrode are grounded.
With this configuration, for example, the transmission line electrodes are separated by the shield electrodes, whereby interference among the lines is eliminated, and a matching circuit can be formed accurately.
The 5th invention of the present invention is a matching circuit chip in accordance with said 3rd or 4th invention, wherein a capacitive electrode is disposed in said dielectric layers and connected to said end surface electrode.
With this configuration, for example, a capacitance can be formed between the terminal and the ground, thereby being effective in easily attaining impedance matching.
The 6th invention of the present invention is a duplexer wherein a transmitting filter or a receiving filter is connected to said first terminal of a matching circuit chip in accordance with any one of said 1st to 5th inventions.
With this configuration, for example, a compact matching circuit can be formed by using less number of components, whereby a duplexer can be formed easily.
The 7th invention of the present invention is a filter with a matching circuit of an integrated shape comprising a first terminal for connection to a predetermined circuit, a transmitting terminal for connection to a transmitting circuit, an antenna terminal for connection to an antenna, a first transmission line, a second transmission line, a third transmission line, a transmission line for a transmitting filter, a plurality of capacitor elements and a plurality of resonators,
wherein (1) one end of said first transmission line is connected to one end of said second transmission line and one end of said third transmission line, (2) said transmission line for said transmitting filter is connected to said plural resonators via said capacitor elements, respectively, (3) the other end of said third transmission line is connected to one end of said transmission line for said transmitting filter, (4) the other end of said first transmission line is connected to said first terminal, (5) the other end of said second transmission line is connected to said antenna terminal, and (6) the other end of said transmission line for said transmitting filter is connected to said transmitting terminal.
With this configuration, for example, the characteristic impedances of the first and third transmission lines are converted by the second transmission line, whereby impedance matching can be attained at the antenna terminal, and a notch filter is formed by using the transmission line for the transmitting filter, the plural resonators and the plural capacitor elements. A signal having been input to the transmitting terminal passes through the notch filter and is output to the antenna terminal but not output to the receiving filter connection terminal.
The 8th invention of the present invention is a filter with a matching circuit in accordance with said 7th invention, wherein one end of a fourth transmission line is connected to the connection point of said first transmission line, said second transmission line and said third transmission line, and the other end of said fourth transmission line is grounded.
With this configuration, for example, a load to the second transmission line for performing impedance conversion can be reduced, and impedance matching can be attained in a wide frequency range.
The 9th invention of the present invention is a filter with a matching circuit having a configuration wherein a first shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of a first dielectric layer, a second dielectric layer is laid (laminated) on said first shield electrode, a first transmission line electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said second dielectric layer, a third dielectric layer is laid on said first transmission line electrode, a plurality of resonator electrodes are disposed on the upper surface of said third dielectric layer, a fourth dielectric layer is laid on said plural resonator electrodes, a transmission line electrode for a transmitting filter and a plurality of capacitor electrodes are disposed on the upper surface of said fourth dielectric layer, a fifth dielectric layer is laid on said transmission line electrode for said transmitting filter and said plural capacitor electrodes, a second transmission line electrode and a third transmission line electrode are disposed on the upper surface of said fifth dielectric layer, a sixth dielectric layer is laid on said second transmission line electrode and said third transmission line electrode, a second shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said sixth dielectric layer, a seventh dielectric layer is laid on said second shield electrode, and at least four end surface electrodes are disposed on the side surfaces of a dielectric comprising said stacked dielectric layers, wherein one end of said first transmission line electrode, one end of said second transmission line electrode and one end of said third transmission line electrode are electrically connected to one another, the other end of said third transmission line electrode is electrically connected to one end of said transmission line electrode for said transmitting filter, said capacitor electrodes are disposed so as to be laid over parts of said resonator electrodes arranged in parallel, respectively, said capacitor electrodes are connected to said transmission line electrode for said transmitting filter, said end surface electrode connected to the other end of said first transmission line electrode is used as a receiving filter connection terminal, said end surface electrode connected to the other end of said second transmission line electrode is used as an antenna terminal, said end surface electrode connected to the other end of said transmission line electrode for said transmitting filter is used as a transmitting terminal, and said end surface electrodes connected to said first shield electrode and said second shield electrode are grounded.
With this configuration, for example, the transmission lines and the resonators are formed in the dielectric layers, whereby the lengths of the lines can be shortened. In addition, the capacitor elements are also formed in the dielectric layers, whereby the areas of the capacitor elements can be reduced. As a result, a compact filter with a matching circuit can be formed.
The 10th invention of the present invention is a filter with a matching circuit having a configuration wherein a first shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of a first dielectric layer, a second dielectric layer is laid (laminated) on said first shield electrode, a first transmission line electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said second dielectric layer, an eighth dielectric layer is laid on said first transmission line electrode, a third shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said eighth dielectric layer, a third dielectric layer is laid on said third shield electrode, a plurality of resonator electrodes are disposed on the upper surface of said third dielectric layer, a fourth dielectric layer is laid on said plural resonator electrodes, a transmission line electrode for a transmitting filter and a plurality of capacitor electrodes are disposed on the upper surface of said fourth dielectric layer, a ninth dielectric layer is laid on said transmission line electrode for said transmitting filter and said plural capacitor electrodes, a fourth shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said ninth dielectric layer, a fifth dielectric layer is laid on said fourth shield electrode, a second transmission line electrode and a third transmission line electrode are disposed on the upper surface of said fifth dielectric layer, a sixth dielectric layer is laid on said second transmission line electrode and said third transmission line electrode, a second shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said sixth dielectric layer, a seventh dielectric layer is laid on said second shield electrode, and at least four end surface electrodes are disposed on the side surfaces of a dielectric comprising said stacked dielectric layers, wherein one end of said first transmission line electrode, one end of said second transmission line electrode and one end of said third transmission line electrode are electrically connected to one another, the other end of said third transmission line electrode is electrically connected to one end of said transmission line electrode for said transmitting filter, said capacitor electrodes are disposed so as to be laid over parts of said resonator electrodes arranged in parallel, respectively, said capacitor electrodes are connected to said transmission line electrode for said transmitting filter, said end surface electrode connected to the other end of said first transmission line electrode is used as a receiving filter connection terminal, said end surface electrode connected to the other end of said second transmission line electrode is used as an antenna terminal, said end surface electrode connected to the other end of said transmission line electrode for said transmitting filter is used as a transmitting terminal, and said end surface electrodes connected to said first shield electrode, said second shield electrode, said third shield electrode and said fourth shield electrode are grounded.
With this configuration, for example, the transmission line electrodes are separated by the shield electrodes, whereby interference among the lines is eliminated, and a matching circuit can be formed accurately.
The 11th invention of the present invention is a filter with a matching circuit in accordance with said 9th or 10th invention, wherein at least one capacitor electrode is disposed in said dielectric layers and connected to one of said end surface electrodes.
With this configuration, for example, a capacitance can be formed between the terminal and the ground, thereby being effective in easily attaining impedance matching.
The 12th invention of the present invention is a filter with a matching circuit in accordance with said 9th or 10th invention, wherein at least one stub line electrode is disposed in said dielectric layers, and said stub line electrode is connected to said antenna terminal, said receiving filter connection terminal, the connection point of said first transmission line electrode, said second transmission line electrode and said third transmission line electrode, or the connection point of said third transmission line electrode and said transmission line electrode for said transmitting filter.
With this configuration, for example, an attenuation pole can be formed, whereby the transmission characteristics of a notch filter can be improved.
The 13th invention of the present invention is a duplexer wherein a receiving filter is connected to said first terminal of a filter with a matching circuit in accordance with any one of said 7th to 12th inventions.
With this configuration, for example, a compact duplexer can be formed easily by using less number of components.
The 14th invention of the present invention is a filter with a matching circuit of an integrated shape comprising a second terminal for connection to a predetermined circuit, a receiving terminal for connection to a receiving circuit, an antenna terminal for connection to an antenna, a first transmission line, a second transmission line, a third transmission line, a plurality of capacitor elements and a plurality of resonators,
wherein (1) one end of said first transmission line is connected to one end of said second transmission line and one end of said third transmission line, (2) said resonators arranged in parallel are connected to one another via said capacitor element, (3) said resonator disposed at one end of the arrangement of said plural resonators is connected to the other end of said first transmission line via said capacitor element, (4) said resonator disposed at the other end of the arrangement of said plural resonators is connected to said receiving terminal via said capacitor element, (5) the other end of said second transmission line is connected to said antenna terminal, and (6) the other end of said third transmission line is connected to said second terminal.
With this configuration, for example, the characteristic impedances of the first and third transmission lines are converted by the second transmission line, whereby impedance matching can be attained at the antenna terminal, and a band pass filter can be formed by using the plural resonators and the plural capacitor elements. A signal having been input to the antenna terminal passes through the band pass filter and is output to the receiving terminal but not output to the transmitting filter connection terminal.
The 15th invention of the present invention is a filter with a matching circuit in accordance with said 14th invention, wherein one end of a fourth transmission line is connected to the connection point of said first transmission line, said second transmission line and said third transmission line, and the other end of said fourth transmission line is grounded.
With this configuration, for example, a load to the second transmission line for performing impedance conversion can be reduced, and impedance matching can be attained in a wide frequency range.
The 16th invention of the present invention is a filter with a matching circuit having a configuration wherein a first shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of a first dielectric layer, a second dielectric layer is laid (laminated) on said first shield electrode, a first transmission line electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said second dielectric layer, a third dielectric layer is laid on said first transmission line electrode, a plurality of resonator electrodes are disposed on the upper surface of said third dielectric layer, a fourth dielectric layer is laid on said plural resonator electrodes, a plurality of capacitor electrodes are disposed on the upper surface of said fourth dielectric layer, a fifth dielectric layer is laid on said plural capacitor electrodes, a second transmission line electrode and a third transmission line electrode are disposed on the upper surface of said fifth dielectric layer, a sixth dielectric layer is laid on said second transmission line electrode and said third transmission line electrode, a second shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said sixth dielectric layer, a seventh dielectric layer is laid on said second shield electrode, and at least four end surface electrodes are disposed on the side surfaces of a dielectric comprising said stacked dielectric layers, wherein one end of said first transmission line electrode, one end of said second transmission line electrode and one end of said third transmission line electrode are electrically connected to one another, said resonator electrodes are arranged in parallel, said capacitor electrodes are disposed so that parts thereof are laid over both of said resonator electrodes adjacent to each other, said capacitor electrode disposed so as to be laid over a part of said resonator electrode disposed at one end of the arrangement of said plural resonator electrodes is electrically connected to the other end of said first transmission line, said end surface electrode connected to said capacitor electrode disposed so as to be laid over a part of said resonator electrode disposed at the other end of the arrangement of said plural resonator electrodes is used as a receiving terminal, said end surface electrode connected to the other end of said second transmission line electrode is used as an antenna terminal, said end surface electrode connected to the other end of said third transmission line electrode is used as a transmitting filter connection terminal, and said end surface electrodes connected to said first shield electrode and said second shield electrode are grounded.
With this configuration, for example, the transmission lines and the resonators are formed in the dielectric layers, whereby the lengths of the lines can be shortened. In addition, the capacitor elements are also formed in the dielectric layers, whereby the areas of the capacitor elements can be reduced. As a result, a compact filter with a matching circuit can be formed.
The 17th invention of the present invention is a filter with a matching circuit having a configuration wherein a first shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of a first dielectric layer, a second dielectric layer is laid (laminated) on said first shield electrode, a first transmission line electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said second dielectric layer, an eighth dielectric layer is laid on said first transmission line electrode, a third shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said eighth dielectric layer, a third dielectric layer is laid on said third shield electrode, a plurality of resonator electrodes are disposed on the upper surface of said third dielectric layer, a fourth dielectric layer is laid on said plural resonator electrodes, a plurality of capacitor electrodes are disposed on the upper surface of said fourth dielectric layer, a ninth dielectric layer is laid on said plural capacitor electrodes, a fourth shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said ninth dielectric layer, a fifth dielectric layer is laid on said fourth shield electrode, a second transmission line electrode and a third transmission line electrode are disposed on the upper surface of said fifth dielectric layer, a sixth dielectric layer is laid on said second transmission line electrode and said third transmission line electrode, a second shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said sixth dielectric layer, a seventh dielectric layer is laid on said second shield electrode, and at least four end surface electrodes are disposed on the side surfaces of a dielectric comprising said stacked dielectric layers, wherein one end of said first transmission line electrode, one end of said second transmission line electrode and one end of said third transmission line electrode are electrically connected to one another, said resonator electrodes are arranged in parallel, said capacitor electrodes are disposed so that parts thereof are laid over both of said resonator electrodes adjacent to each other, said capacitor electrode disposed so as to be laid over a part of said resonator electrode disposed at one end of the arrangement of said plural resonator electrodes is electrically connected to the other end of said first transmission line, said end surface electrode connected to said capacitor electrode disposed so as to be laid over a part of said resonator electrode disposed at the other end of the arrangement of said plural resonator electrodes is used as a receiving terminal, said end surface electrode connected to the other end of said second transmission line electrode is used as an antenna terminal, said end surface electrode connected to the other end of said third transmission line electrode is used as a transmitting filter connection terminal, and said end surface electrodes connected to said first shield electrode, said second shield electrode, said third shield electrode and said fourth shield electrode are grounded.
With this configuration, for example, the transmission line electrodes are separated by the shield electrodes, whereby interference among the lines is eliminated, and a matching circuit can be formed accurately.
The 18th invention of the present invention is a filter with a matching circuit in accordance with said 16th or 17th invention, wherein at least one capacitive electrode is disposed in said dielectric layers and connected to one of said end surface electrodes.
With this configuration, for example, a capacitance can be formed between the terminal and the ground, thereby being effective in easily attaining impedance matching.
The 19th invention of the present invention is a filter with a matching circuit in accordance with said 16th or 17th invention, wherein at least one stub line electrode is disposed in said dielectric layers, and said stub line electrode is connected to said antenna terminal, said transmitting filter connection terminal, the connection point of said first transmission line electrode, said second transmission line electrode and said third transmission line electrode, or the connection point of said first transmission line electrode and said capacitor electrode.
With this configuration, for example, an attenuation pole can be formed, whereby the transmission characteristics of a band pass filter can be improved.
The 20th invention of the present invention is a duplexer wherein a transmitting filter is connected to said second terminal of a filter with a matching circuit in accordance with any one of said 14th to 19th inventions.
With this configuration, for example, a compact duplexer can be formed easily by using less number of components.
The 21st invention of the present invention is a duplexer of an integrated shape comprising a receiving terminal for connection to a receiving circuit, a transmitting terminal for connection to a transmitting terminal, an antenna terminal for connection to an antenna, a first transmission line, a second transmission line, a third transmission line, a transmission line for a transmitting filter, a plurality of capacitor elements for said transmitting filter, a plurality of capacitor elements for a receiving filter, a plurality of resonators for said transmitting filter and a plurality of resonators for said receiving filter,
wherein (1) one end of said first transmission line is connected to one end of said second transmission line and one end of said third transmission line, (2) said transmission line for said transmitting filter is connected to said plural resonators for said transmitting filter via said capacitor elements for said transmitting filter, respectively, (3) the other end of said third transmission line is connected to one end of said transmission line for said transmitting filter, (4) the other end of said transmission line for said transmitting filter is connected to said transmitting terminal, (5) said resonators for said receiving filter arranged in parallel are connected to one another via said capacitor elements for said receiving filter, (6) said resonator disposed at one end of the arrangement of said plural resonators for said receiving filter is connected to the other end of said first transmission line via said capacitor element for said receiving filter, (7) said resonator disposed at the other end of the arrangement of said plural resonators is connected to said receiving terminal via said capacitor element for said receiving filter, and (8) the other end of said second transmission line is connected to said antenna terminal.
With this configuration, for example, the characteristic impedances of the first and third transmission lines are converted by the second transmission line, whereby impedance matching can be attained at the antenna terminal. A notch filter is formed by using the transmission line for the transmitting filter, the plural resonators for the transmitting filter and the plural capacitor elements for the transmitting filter, and a band pass filter is formed by using the plural resonators for the receiving filter and the plural capacitor elements for the receiving filter. A signal having been input to the transmitting terminal passes through the notch filter and is output to the antenna terminal but not output to the receiving terminal, and a signal having been input to the antenna terminal passes through the band pass filter and is output to the receiving terminal but not output to the transmitting terminal.
The 22nd invention of the present invention is a duplexer in accordance with said 21st invention, wherein one end of a fourth transmission line is connected to the connection point of said first transmission line, said second transmission line and said third transmission line, and the other end of said fourth transmission line is grounded.
With this configuration, for example, a load to the second transmission line for performing impedance conversion can be reduced, and impedance matching can be attained in a wide frequency range.
The 23rd invention of the present invention is a duplexer having a configuration wherein a first shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of a first dielectric layer, a second dielectric layer is laid (laminated) on said first shield electrode, a first transmission line electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said second dielectric layer, a third dielectric layer is laid on said first transmission line electrode, a plurality of resonator electrodes for a transmitting filter and a plurality of resonator electrodes for a receiving filter are disposed on the upper surface of said third dielectric layer, a fourth dielectric layer is laid on said plural resonator electrodes for said transmitting filter and plural resonator electrodes for said receiving filter, a transmission line electrode for said transmitting filter, a plurality of capacitor electrodes for said transmitting filter and a plurality of capacitor electrodes for said receiving filter are disposed on the upper surface of said fourth dielectric layer, a fifth dielectric layer is laid on said transmission line electrode for said transmitting filter, said plural capacitor electrodes for said transmitting filter and said plural capacitor electrodes for said receiving filter, a second transmission line electrode and a third transmission line electrode are disposed on the upper surface of said fifth dielectric layer, a sixth dielectric layer is laid on said second transmission line electrode and said third transmission line electrode, a second shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said sixth dielectric layer, a seventh dielectric layer is laid on said second shield electrode, and at least four end surface electrodes are disposed on the side surfaces of a dielectric comprising said stacked dielectric layers, wherein one end of said first transmission line electrode, one end of said second transmission line electrode and one end of said third transmission line electrode are electrically connected to one another, the other end of said third transmission line electrode is electrically connected to one end of said transmission line electrode for said transmitting filter, said capacitor electrodes for said transmitting filter are disposed so as to be laid over parts of said resonator electrodes for said transmitting filter arranged in parallel, respectively, said capacitor electrodes for said transmitting filter are connected to said transmission line electrode for said transmitting filter, said end surface electrode connected to the other end of said transmission line electrode for said transmitting filter is used as a transmitting terminal, said resonator electrodes for said receiving filter are disposed in parallel, said capacitor electrodes for said receiving filter are disposed so that parts thereof are laid over both of said resonator electrodes for said receiving filter adjacent to each other, said capacitor electrode for said receiving filter disposed so as to be laid over a part of said resonator electrode for said receiving filter disposed at one end of the arrangement of said plural resonator electrodes for said receiving filter is electrically connected to the other end of said first transmission line, said end surface electrode connected to said capacitor electrode for said receiving filter disposed so as to be laid over a part of said resonator electrode for said receiving filter disposed at the other end of the arrangement of said plural resonator electrodes for said receiving filter is used as a receiving terminal, said end surface electrode connected to the other end of said second transmission line electrode is used as an antenna terminal, and said end surface electrodes connected to said first shield electrode and said second shield electrode are grounded.
With this configuration, for example, the transmission line electrodes and the resonator electrodes are formed in the dielectric layers, whereby the lengths of the lines can be shortened. In addition, the capacitor electrodes are also formed in the dielectric layers, whereby the areas of the capacitor electrodes can be reduced. As a result, a compact duplexer can be formed.
The 24th invention of the present invention is a duplexer having a configuration wherein a first shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of a first dielectric layer, a second dielectric layer is laid (laminated) on said first shield electrode, a first transmission line electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said second dielectric layer, an eighth dielectric layer is laid on said first transmission line electrode, a third shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said eighth dielectric layer, a third dielectric layer is laid on said third shield electrode, a plurality of resonator electrodes for a transmitting filter and a plurality of resonator electrodes for a receiving filter are disposed on the upper surface of said third dielectric layer, a fourth dielectric layer is laid on said plural resonator electrodes for said transmitting filter and plural resonator electrodes for said receiving filter, a transmission line electrode for said transmitting filter, a plurality of capacitor electrodes for said transmitting filter and a plurality of capacitor electrodes for said receiving filter are disposed on the upper surface of said fourth dielectric layer, a ninth dielectric layer is laid on said transmission line electrode for said transmitting filter, said plural capacitor electrodes for said transmitting filter and said plural capacitor electrodes for said receiving filter, a fourth shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said ninth dielectric layer, a fifth dielectric layer is laid on said fourth shield electrode, a second transmission line electrode and a third transmission line electrode are disposed on the upper surface of said fifth dielectric layer, a sixth dielectric layer is laid on said second transmission line electrode and said third transmission line electrode, a second shield electrode is disposed on the upper surface of said sixth dielectric layer, a seventh dielectric layer is laid on said second shield electrode, and at least four end surface electrodes are disposed on the side surfaces of a dielectric comprising said stacked dielectric layers, wherein one end of said first transmission line electrode, one end of said second transmission line electrode and one end of said third transmission line electrode are electrically connected to one another, the other end of said third transmission line electrode is electrically connected to one end of said transmission line electrode for said transmitting filter, said capacitor electrodes for said transmitting filter are disposed so as to be laid over parts of said resonator electrodes for said transmitting filter arranged in parallel, respectively, said capacitor electrodes for said transmitting filter are connected to said transmission line electrode for said transmitting filter, said end surface electrode connected to the other end of said transmission line electrode for said transmitting filter is used as a transmitting terminal, said resonator electrodes for said receiving filter are disposed in parallel, said capacitor electrodes for said receiving filter are disposed so that parts thereof are laid over both of said resonator electrodes for said receiving filter adjacent to each other, said capacitor electrode for said receiving filter disposed so as to be laid over a part of said resonator electrode for said receiving filter disposed at one end of the arrangement of said plural resonator electrodes for said receiving filter is electrically connected to the other end of said first transmission line, said end surface electrode connected to said capacitor electrode for said receiving filter disposed so as to be laid over a part of said resonator electrode for said receiving filter disposed at the other end of the arrangement of said plural resonator electrodes for said receiving filter is used as a receiving terminal, said end surface electrode connected to the other end of said second transmission line electrode is used as an antenna terminal, and said end surface electrodes connected to said first shield electrode, said second shield electrode, said third shield electrode and said fourth shield electrode are grounded.
With this configuration, for example, the transmission line electrodes are separated by the shield electrodes, whereby interference among the lines is eliminated, and a matching circuit can be formed accurately.
The 25th invention of the present invention is a duplexer in accordance with said 23rd or 24th invention, wherein at least one capacitive electrode is disposed in said dielectric layers and connected to one of said end surface electrodes.
With this configuration, for example, a capacitance can be formed between the terminal and the ground, thereby being effective in easily attaining impedance matching.
The 26th invention of the present invention is a duplexer in accordance with said 23rd or 24th invention, wherein at least one stub line is disposed in said dielectric layers, and said stub line is connected to said antenna terminal, said transmitting terminal, the connection point of said first transmission line electrode, said second transmission line electrode and said third transmission line electrode or the connection point of said third transmission line electrode and said transmission line electrode for said transmitting filter.
With this configuration, for example, an attenuation pole can be formed, whereby the transmission characteristics of a notch filter can be improved.
The 27th invention of the present invention is a duplexer in accordance with said 23rd or 24th invention, wherein at least one stub line is disposed in said dielectric layers, and said stub line is connected to said antenna terminal, said receiving terminal, the connection point of said first transmission line electrode, said second transmission line electrode and said third transmission line electrode or the connection point of said first transmission line electrode and said capacitor electrode for said receiving filter.
With this configuration, for example, an attenuation pole can be formed, whereby the transmission characteristics of a band pass filter can be improved.
The 28th invention of the present invention is a filter with a matching circuit in accordance with said 7th invention, wherein the line condition of said second transmission line is adjusted so that the impedance matching between said antenna terminal and said first terminal can be attained and so that the impedance matching between said antenna terminal and said transmission line for said transmitting filter can be attained.
The 29th invention of the present invention is a filter with a matching circuit in accordance with said 14th invention, wherein the line condition of said second transmission line is adjusted so that the impedance matching between said antenna terminal and said second terminal can be attained and so that the impedance matching between said antenna terminal and the other end of said first transmission line can be attained.
The 30th invention of the present invention is a duplexer in accordance with said 21st invention, wherein the line condition of said second transmission line is adjusted so that the impedance matching between said antenna terminal and said transmission line for said transmitting filter can be attained and so that the impedance matching between said antenna terminal and the other end of said first transmission line can be attained.
With this configuration, for example, the second transmission line operates as an impedance converter, whereby a filter with a matching circuit capable of easily attaining impedance matching is formed.
The 31st invention of the present invention is a filter with a matching circuit comprising:
an antenna terminal for connection to an antenna;
an antenna terminal connection transmission line, one end of which is connected to said antenna terminal;
one transmission line among a plurality of transmission lines, one end of each transmission line is connected to the other end of said antenna terminal connection transmission line;
other transmission line among said plural transmission lines;
a transmitting or receiving filter circuit connected to the other end of said one transmission line; and
a circuit terminal for connection to a predetermined circuit, connected to the other end of said other transmission line;
wherein the line condition of said antenna terminal connection transmission line is adjusted so that the impedance matching between said antenna terminal and said circuit terminal can be attained and so that the impedance matching between said antenna terminal and said filter circuit can be attained.
With this configuration, for example, the second transmission line operates as an impedance converter, whereby a duplexer capable of easily attaining impedance matching is formed.
The 32nd invention of the present invention is a mobile communication apparatus comprising a matching circuit chip, a filter with a matching circuit or a duplexer in accordance with any one of said 1st to 31st inventions.
With this configuration, for example, a compact duplexer can be formed easily by using less number of components. As a result, the configuration is effective in achieving a compact mobile communication apparatus having a simple configuration.
As described above, with the present invention, for example, the characteristic impedances of the first and third transmission lines are converted by the second transmission line, whereby the impedance matching between the transmitting filer and the receiving filter can be attained at the antenna terminal. As a result, a compact matching chip can be achieved, while the degree of freedom of design of the first and third transmission lines remains unchanged.
Furthermore, a load to the second transmission line can be reduced by connecting the fourth transmission line to the connection point of the first, second and third transmission lines, and impedance matching can be attained in a wide frequency range.
Furthermore, the first and second shield electrodes, and the first, second and third transmission line electrodes are formed in the dielectric layers, whereby the lengths of the lines can be shortened, and a compact matching circuit chip can be formed.
Furthermore, the first, second, third and fourth shield electrodes, and the first, second and third transmission line electrodes are formed in the dielectric layers, whereby the transmission line electrodes can be separated by the shield electrodes, and a matching circuit chip can be formed accurately.
Furthermore, a capacitance can be formed between the terminal and the ground by forming the capacitive electrodes in the dielectric layers, whereby a matching circuit chip capable of easily attaining impedance matching can be formed.
Furthermore, a duplexer can be formed by connecting a transmitting filter and a receiving filter to the matching circuit chip of the present invention, a compact matching circuit can be formed by using less number of components, and a duplexer can be formed easily.
Furthermore, the characteristic impedances of the first and third transmission lines are converted by the second transmission line, whereby the impedance matching between the notch filter comprising the transmission line for the transmitting filer, the capacitor elements and the resonators and the element connected to the receiving filter connection terminal can be attained at the antenna terminal. As a result, a compact filter with a matching circuit can be achieved, while the degree of freedom of design of the first and third transmission lines remains unchanged.
Furthermore, a load to the second transmission line can be reduced by connecting the fourth transmission line to the connection point of the first, second and third transmission lines, and impedance matching for the notch filter and the matching circuit can be attained in a wide frequency range.
Furthermore, the first and second shield electrodes, and the first, second and third transmission line electrodes, the transmission line electrode for the transmitting filter, the plural capacitor electrodes and the plural resonator electrodes are formed in the dielectric layers, whereby the lengths of the lines and the lengths of the resonators can be shortened, and the areas of the capacitor electrodes can be reduced. As a result, a compact filter with a matching circuit can be formed.
Furthermore, the first, second, third and fourth shield electrodes, the first, second and third transmission line electrodes, the transmission line electrode for the transmitting filter, the plural capacitor electrodes and the plural resonator electrodes are formed in the dielectric layers, whereby the transmission line electrodes can be separated by the shield electrodes, and a filter with a matching circuit can be formed accurately.
Furthermore, a capacitance can be formed between the terminal and the ground by forming the capacitive electrodes in the dielectric layers, whereby a filter with a matching circuit capable of easily attaining impedance matching for the notch filter and the matching circuit can be formed.
Furthermore, an attenuation pole can be formed in the harmonic band of the notch filter by forming a short stub line electrode in the dielectric layer, whereby a filter with a matching circuit having a high attenuation amount in the harmonic band can be formed.
Furthermore, a duplexer can be formed by connecting a receiving filter to the filter with a matching circuit of the present invention, whereby the matching circuit and the transmitting filter can be made compact by using less number of components, whereby the duplexer can be formed easily.
Furthermore, the characteristic impedances of the first and third transmission lines are converted by the second transmission line, whereby the impedance matching between the band pass filter comprising the capacitor elements and the resonators and the element connected to the transmitting filter connection terminal can be attained at the antenna terminal. As a result, a compact filter with a matching circuit can be achieved, while the degree of freedom of design of the first and third transmission lines remains unchanged.
Furthermore, a load to the second transmission line can be reduced by connecting the fourth transmission line to the connection point of the first, second and third transmission lines, and impedance matching for the band pass filter and the matching circuit can be attained in a wide frequency range.
Furthermore, the first and second shield electrodes, and the first, second and third transmission line electrodes, the plural capacitor electrodes and the plural resonator electrodes are formed in the dielectric layers, whereby the lengths of the lines and the lengths of the resonators can be shortened, and the areas of the capacitor electrodes can be reduced. As a result, a compact filter with a matching circuit can be formed.
Furthermore, the first, second, third and fourth shield electrodes, the first, second and third transmission line electrodes, the plural capacitor electrodes and the plural resonator electrodes are formed in the dielectric layers, whereby the transmission line electrodes can be separated by the shield electrodes, and a filter with a matching circuit can be formed accurately.
Furthermore, a capacitance can be formed between the terminal and the ground by forming the capacitive electrodes in the dielectric layers, whereby a filter with a matching circuit capable of easily attaining impedance matching for the band pass filter and the matching circuit can be formed.
Furthermore, an attenuation pole can be formed in the harmonic band of the band pass filter by forming a short stub line electrode in the dielectric layer, whereby a filter with a matching circuit having a high attenuation amount in the harmonic band can be formed.
Furthermore, a duplexer can be formed by connecting a transmitting filter to the filter with a matching circuit of the present invention, whereby the matching circuit and the receiving filter can be made compact by using less number of components, whereby the duplexer can be formed easily.
Furthermore, the characteristic impedances of the first and third transmission lines are converted by the second transmission line, whereby the impedance matching between the notch filter comprising the transmission line for the transmitting filter, the capacitor elements for the transmitting filter and the resonators for the transmitting filter and the band pass filter comprising the capacitor elements for the receiving filter and the resonators for the receiving filter can be attained at the antenna terminal. As a result, a duplexer can be achieved, while the degree of freedom of design of the first and third transmission lines remains unchanged.
Furthermore, a load to the second transmission line can be reduced by connecting the fourth transmission line to the connection point of the first, second and third transmission lines, and impedance matching for the notch filter and the band pass filter can be attained in a wide frequency range.
Furthermore, the first and second shield electrodes, and the first, second and third transmission line electrodes, the transmission line electrode for the transmitting filter, the plural capacitor electrodes for the transmitting filter, the plural capacitor electrodes for the receiving filter, the plural resonator electrodes for the transmitting filter and the plural resonator electrodes for the receiving filter are formed in the dielectric layers, whereby the lengths of the lines and the lengths of the resonators can be shortened, and the areas of the capacitor electrodes can be reduced. As a result, a compact duplexer can be formed.
Furthermore, the first, second, third and fourth shield electrodes, the first, second and third transmission line electrodes, the transmission line electrode for the transmitting filter, the plural capacitor electrodes for the transmitting filter, the plural capacitor electrodes for the receiving filter, the plural resonator electrodes for the transmitting filter and the plural resonator electrodes for the receiving filter are formed in the dielectric layers, whereby the transmission line electrodes can be separated by the shield electrodes, and a duplexer can be formed accurately.
Furthermore, a capacitance can be formed between the terminal and the ground by forming the capacitive electrodes in the dielectric layers, whereby a duplexer capable of easily attaining impedance matching for the notch filter and the band pass filter can be formed.
Furthermore, an attenuation pole can be formed in the harmonic band of the notch filter and the band pass filter by forming a short stub line electrode in the dielectric layer, whereby a duplexer having a high attenuation amount in the harmonic band can be formed.
Furthermore, by incorporating the duplexer of the present invention described above in part of the circuit of a communication apparatus such as a cellular phone, the communication apparatus can be made compact drastically.